HEADACHES AND OTHER PAINS
by Thruma
Summary: It's a short RP-Story we created chatting during a night about CD and Nate


HEADACHES AND OTHER PAINS  
  
By cat cat2014@web.de and Britta MegHarmMac@aol.com Feedback: desired Disclaimers: Just used for fun, they belong to Deborah Joy LeVine and Lifetime. We're not making any money. CD/NATE - PG13 *It's a short RP-Story we created chatting during a night*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
CD is rubbing her temples for the umpteenth time since she came to work. Frustrated she checks her desk drawers again. *Dammit, I was sure I had some aspirin in here!* She thinks and looks around. Suddenly she spots a bottle on Magda's desk, so she starts to look around for Magda but can't find her. *Hmm... I guess she won't mind* She thinks and goes to get the bottle and quickly swallows a couple of the pills.  
  
Nate is outside to get some chocolate bars and goes back inside. As he enters the room he finds CD swallowing something. "Are you alright? Want a chocolate bar?"  
  
"Just a headache." She puts the bottle down again. "Depends on what you got" She grins.  
  
Actually he wanted the bars for himself but CD's cute smile makes him melt away. "Ehm, some with nuts or cocoa"  
  
"Cocoa" CD grins. "You take the nuts... cuz you're nuts too" She giggles.  
  
A little bit confused Nate glances over at CD. "Are you alright, CD?" he asks wondering why his partner somehow seemed to be pretty happy.  
  
"Rightie right right" She smirks, giggles again and takes the chocolate from him. Then she sits down at her desk again and starts to scribble around on what seems to be a report.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Nate runs around the desks and takes the pen out of her hand. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like a child!" Worried he looks into her blue eyes.  
  
CD holds up the report. "I drew you!" She shows him a caricature.  
  
"Thanks" he answers sarcastically and looks up to see Jinny walking in. "Hey guys. What's going on here?" When she sees CD she whispers to Nate "Is she alright?" Nate sighs and says "I don't know what's wrong with her. After she took these pills ..." Suddenly he realizes it. "Jinny, where's Magda?"  
  
Magda walks in right after Jinny, talking Spanish into her cellphone.  
  
"Hey... hey NAAAAAAAAAAATE" CD calls out.  
  
"CD, please" He takes her by her shoulders. "I'm here. Please, wait for a second." Nate stops Magda. "Magda, please. It's urgent!"  
  
Jinny doesn't understand anything, walks to her desk and observes the scene that's going on.  
  
CD sticks her tongue out at Nate and wrinkles her nose.  
  
Magda ends the conversation and gives Jinny a weird look as she sees CD.  
  
"Magda, what's in these pills? I need to know!" Begging he looks into her eyes as he points at her desk.  
  
"Oh, we don't know that yet, it's evidence we just picked up. We're waiting for one of the lab guys to come and get em. But one thing is certain... it's not aspirin!" Magda looks at him. "Why?"  
  
"Oh my God! CD took some of them! She was looking for some aspirin when I left the building to get some chocolate bars! And now she's acting like a child ..." Nate walks over to CD. "CD, how many pills did you take?"  
  
CD giggles and shows him her thumb and with a cute look she starts to count her fingers. "Ooooooone.... twoooooo"  
  
Magda can't help but laugh at that.  
  
"CD, you .. you act as if you're drunk." Nate looks over at Magda. "That ain't funny, Magda! By the way, where's the Captain?"  
  
Jinny starts laughing too. "We finally meet a new side of CD!"  
  
CD sticks her tongue out at both of them and then switches on the radio. "Ohhhhhh cool song!" She climbs up her desk and starts to dance there.  
  
Magda can't help it anymore, she laughs so hard she has trouble to breathe.  
  
Nate tries to get CD down from the desk. He puts his arm around her but then struggles and falls taking CD down with him and she ends up falling on top of him.  
  
Jinny stands besides Magda and has trouble to control her own breathing.  
  
The Captain hears the commotion outside and looks up from her work. Through the blinds she can see ..... CD dancing on top of her desk?!? She blinks and looks again, not believing what she sees and storms out to see CD on top of Nate now. "Don't you have a bed at home to do that?" She glares, not amused at all.  
  
"Ehm, Captain. It's not like it seems .." Nate tries to explain.  
  
"Nate, it IS like it seems." Jinny smiles an evil grin trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
CD just giggles. "It's boring in bed."  
  
Magda laughs loud again.  
  
"They actually wanted to do it on your desk, but Jinny and I managed to convince them that you're too busy with work there right now" Magda tells the Captain.  
  
"Cap, don't believe them. It's just that CD .." Nate tries to get back on his feet while helping CD to get up too.  
  
Kate glares at all of them. "Yes?"  
  
"CD is stoned to the edge!" Magda laughs again  
  
"CD is WHAT???" The Captain can't believe that.  
  
"I can explain it, Cap. She just wanted some aspirin and found these pills on Magda's desk. And now she's, well, stoned. Pretty stoned." Nate takes care of CD who has problems to stand on her feet.  
  
CD giggles. "Am not! Look!" With her forefinger she pokes right on Nate's nose.  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't aspirin, but evidence we had just picked up, CD couldn't know that" Magda continues to explain.  
  
Jinny still giggles.  
  
"Captain, can CD have the day off? I take her home and than work on our case alone until she's alright." Nate questioning looks at the Captain.  
  
Kate nods. "Just wanted to suggest the same, but you better stay with her or God knows what she's going to do otherwise. Jinny and Magda can continue with your case as they just wrapped up theirs. " She shakes her head and looks at Magda and Jinny. "Shouldn't evidence be labeled as evidence?" She asks, telling them they screwed up by that.  
  
"I ... I should stay with her? " Nate is a little bit shocked about this. "I mean, sure, someone should stay with her but me? I don't think I can handle that. I mean she's a woman, maybe a woman should stay with her?!? Jinny?"  
  
Jinny puts her hands up. "I have way too much work here! I'm sure you can handle that!" She grins.  
  
Magda nods. "Yeah, me too, I have to pick Ben up later anyways."  
  
"You're her partner, you stay with her." Kate disappears into her office again.  
  
CD pokes Nate's nose again and giggles like crazy. "Nate?"  
  
"Yeah?" Nate takes their jackets and leaves the building with her.  
  
Jinny leans over to Magda "What do you think, will she try to 'get' him? I mean in her condition. That will be quite amusing. I wish I could see Nate handling a stoned CD."  
  
Magda nods. "Me too. That is hilarious!" She giggles.  
  
CD suddenly runs back in. "I want bubble gum!" She knows the vending machine has some.  
  
Nate runs after CD and first can't find her. After a minute he hears a giggle and follows the sound. And he finds CD with some chewing gum in her hand. "CD, please. Come on! We gotta go!"  
  
Jinny shows up behind Nate. "And?? Can you handle her?"  
  
CD makes a bubble and lets it burst over her nose.  
  
Nate growls "Would you please mind your own business?" He takes CD's hand and tries to pull her out.  
  
Magda smirks. "Seems like it. You know... when Ben does that I always... " She starts.  
  
"Hey Nate?" CD asks and cuts Magda off.  
  
"Yeah?" He looks at her.  
  
"There's something I'm wondering about since I first met you..." She smirks.  
  
"Oh that's interesting." Magda whispers to Jinny.  
  
"We better go now. Come on CD!" Nate puts one arm around her wrist and pulls her with him.  
  
Jinny just grins.  
  
CD doesn't help him but tries to keep standing there. "Not before I know what I want to know!" She pouts.  
  
Nate sighs "Okay, what do you wanna know? But please ask quietly!"  
  
CD walks around him and stares at his ass. "Boxers of briefs?" She blurts out.  
  
"5 bucks on briefs" Magda whispers to Jinny.  
  
"Mhm," Jinny looks at his ass. "5 bucks on boxers."  
  
CD hears them. "10 on boxers." She's quite certain. Before Nate can protest she starts to unbuckle his belt, wanting to find out.  
  
"That's getting very interesting." Jinny grins.  
  
Magda nods laughing.  
  
"CD!" He tries to keep his pants where they are. "If you wanna find it out ... let me take you home. Then you can find out, okay?" He hopes that his plan works. Nate doesn't want to show his underwear in public.  
  
"Now now Nate... Taking advantage of your stoned partner" Magda laughs again.  
  
CD grins. "Let's go home"  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" He looks back at Magda and Jinny. "It's your fault Magda. I'll come for revenge. Don't ya have to work?"  
  
Magda sighs. "Better than TV"  
  
"Yeah, it definitely is. Hey, we have to ask CD a lot of questions when she's 'normal' again. You know like 'are you sure nothing happened between you and Nate that night? because he told us ..'" Jinny grins  
  
Magda laughs. "Oh definitely!"  
  
Outside the building he drags her into the direction of where his car is.  
  
"Wroooooom wroooooooom" CD chuckles as they approach the car.  
  
"Wait a second. I'll have to find my keys." Nate looks through his jacket.  
  
"Need help?" CD has her hands all over him right away.  
  
"CD, everybody can see us. Besides, I already have the keys." He opens the door for her and drags her into the car. Then he sits down in the drivers seat.  
  
CD smirks. "I want ice-cream!" She breathes at the window and paints a heart with her forefinger into the sweated area.  
  
"You'll get some when we're at home." He drives the car down to her apartment. Somehow he doesn't feel comfortable in this situation. He hasn't handled such things before. Ok, a drunk friend but it's not the same with CD not being like herself. It's just that she is CD!  
  
CD then starts to play around with every button of the car radio.  
  
"Not the radio, please! I just bought it!" *This will be hard, very hard!* he thinks to himself.  
  
"Ok...." The glove compartment had woken her interest already anyways and she opens it.  
  
"CD, please. Don't touch anything! I mean, we just need ten more minutes to get you home. Okay? And then you'll take a bath and get some sleep. What do you think?"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh a condom!" She smirks as she just found one.  
  
"Eh" NOW Nate blushes. "Put it back, okay?"  
  
"Maybe you'll need it later" She winks and puts it into her pocket.  
  
"And about the bath...." She winks again. "You gonna be my bathing duck?"  
  
Nate sighs as CD puts the condom in her pocket. He wishes she would be 'normal' again. "No." Not that he would have minded when she asked him on any other day but he wouldn't profit from her condition. "You'll take it alone while I make some tea for us."  
  
"Later on you're gonna be sorry." She smirks.  
  
*Yeah, I will* he thinks *but I will be too if I use you* Nate parks the car in front of CD's apartment. "There we are!"  
  
CD opens the door and runs outside and into her apartment building.  
  
"CD, wait!" He locks the car and runs after her. "I think I should rethink my plan about having children!"  
  
He stands behind her waiting for her to get out the keys to her apartment.  
  
CD turns around. "I never wanted children. Not with a husband like Paul" She gets her keys and tries to hit the keyhole but fails.  
  
Nate takes the keys out of her hand and looks deep in her eyes. "CD, I never wanted to say anything like this. I just, it was a joke, okay?" He opens her door. "After you, milady!"  
  
CD nods and stumbles in.  
  
"What about you getting a hot bath and me making tea? And then you go to bed and have some sleep!"  
  
"You promised me something." CD attempts to unbuckle his pants again.  
  
"I thought you'll forget it. Later, okay? Or tomorrow?!?" He tries to get away from her.  
  
"No now" She whispers in a huskily voice and slides down the zipper of his pants and kisses his throat.  
  
"CD, please!" *Oh my God*, he thinks. "You would regret it. Please stop it."  
  
CD doesn't listen and lets his pants slide to the ground. "Boxers! I knew it" She grins and slides her hands around his neck and her tongue into his mouth before he can protest.  
  
*Oh God, how long have I wanted this? But I can't do it.* He pulls back so that she has to face him. "CD, you're overreacting. It's not you, it's this drug. Not that I don't want it, but this is not right." Nate drags her into the direction of the bathroom. That is rather difficult though because his pants are down and seem like cuffs.  
  
CD turns around and starts to unbutton her blouse. "I want you, you want me... here's the bedroom." She purrs and opens a door.  
  
"No CD! This is already very hard for me! We both will regret it, so please stop it. Lay down and get some sleep." He takes the buttons of her blouse and starts to close it again trying not to look at what's under the blouse.  
  
CD opens the ones he closed right away again. "I know you want me" She says very seductively. "I love you Nate, I want you" She whispers into his ear before she tries to kiss him again.  
  
Nate closes his eyes. How long had he wanted to hear that? How long had he waited for this moment? But under other circumstances. First he responds to the kiss but then he breaks it. "CD, I love you too. That's the reason why I can't do this." He pulls his pants up, turns around and goes to the kitchen.  
  
CD sighs but is happy because he had told her he loves her. Grinning broadly she strips her pants down, kicks off her shoes and climbs into her bed.  
  
After a little while Nate walks in with some tea. He offers her a cup and then he takes a deep look on her long legs. But then he starts telling himself "Act like you're her brother. Act like you're her brother." He sits down on the bed too.  
  
CD takes a sip of her tea and puts it on the bedside table, she reaches down and grabs her pants, taking the condom out of her pocket. "Glad you changed your mind" She turns around and graces the condom over his thigh.  
  
He pushes her hand away. "No, CD, no! Please! Try to get some sleep!" He looks a little helpless and is glad that no one else can see them.  
  
CD smiles and opens the foil with her teeth. She puts that on her bedside table too and shows him the unwrapped condom. "You really want to waste this?"  
  
"If you ask so straight ... yeah! When it's time we easily can get new ones!" He answers. *Why the hell can't this be real? Why can she be just 'normal'? I would show her how much I love her!*  
  
CD pouts and then makes a balloon out of it. With a smile she hands it to him. "I love you" She whispers.  
  
He takes the balloon and puts it down on the floor. *I love you too* he thinks. It's hard for him to control his feelings for his partner. "Eh, want some pizza? I can order one!"  
  
CD just shakes her head and cuddles close to him. "I want you" She whispers again and soon falls asleep.  
  
Nate can't move because CD's head is lying on his chest. Slowly he puts one arm around her to keep her close. With the other he softly touches her face. He smells her scent and can't even control his heartbeat. "Oh CD", he whispers. "You're so beautiful. Oh, why can't this be real? You and me, together, alone. I love you, more than you'll ever know." He strokes one strand of hair behind her ear then continues to stroke her face. He places a kiss on his forefinger and then moves it to her lips. Suddenly he starts dreaming again and soon he falls asleep too, dreaming of CD and him being together.  
  
*** Next morning ***  
  
A sunbeam on his nose wakes him up. First Nate doesn't know where he is. Then he remembers the last day and what had happened to CD. He looks over to the other side of the bed and finds CD still sleeping deeply. He gets up and makes breakfast. Then he goes into the bathroom after he decided to take a shower.  
  
CD stirs as she hears something in the bathroom. The next thing she becomes aware of is her head. "Goddamn fucking headache" she mumbles. Then she realizes she's in bed and has no idea how she got there. As she opens the bedsidetabledrawer on her side of the bed for some aspirin she sees the condom foil. *Oh God no!* She thinks and tries to remember who she took home last night.  
  
Nate gets out of the shower and just wearing his boxers he goes back to the bedroom to look for his shirt that he took off during the night. When he enters the room he finds CD awake.  
  
CD realizes she's hardly remembering anything and as she hears something behind her turns around. She stares at Nate open mouthed. At the same time she notices he's half naked and looks incredible sexy and that he's Nate. Half naked. In her bedroom. She, half naked. Condomfoil. "YOU ?!?" She jumps up outraged.  
  
Nate looks quite as shocked as CD. He tries to explain: "I ... eh, CD, it's not like it seems. You were stoned yesterday, so I took you home ..."  
  
"... because you thought I was easy to get." She walks up to him and smacks him right across the face. "How COULD you?" She then realized he said she had been stoned. "Stoned? Yeah right. I bet you slipped something into my coffee!" She is furious and tears well up in her eyes. Could she have been so wrong about Nate? Why did she always fall in love with jerks?  
  
"CD! Do you really think I did that? I think you know me! I would never do anything that could hurt you!" He tries to take her into his arms and to make a joke. "See, you were great, you know!" He smiles at her.  
  
CD pushes him off. "Glad you had your fun!" She picks up her pants and quickly puts them on again. She couldn't believe it either, but she was an inspector and she summed up the evidences.  
  
"CD! That's what I meant when I refused your offers yesterday evening. We didn't have sex! You took some pills which you believed were aspirin. But it weren't. You took drugs and acted like .. I don't know .. You weren't yourself. The Captain told me to take you home and to stay overnight to take care of you. And then you started ..." He looks down at his feet.  
  
CD wordlessly hands him the condomfoil. "Admit it at least." She starts to cry and walks out of her apartment and runs down to the street. She whistles down a cab and drives to work.  
  
"Oh, damned!" He jumps into his own clothes, gets his car and drives to work.  
  
As Nate arrives he calls out "Has anybody seen CD?"  
  
Jinny, who's sitting next to Magda, says: "What's going on?"  
  
"Weren't you supposed to take care of her?" Magda teases him.  
  
"I was", he answers annoyed and gives her a look. "But she understood things wrong. I need to talk to her!"  
  
At that moment CD arrives and sees Nate talking to Magda and Jinny.  
  
"I need your help" Nate begs the two women.  
  
Magda whistles. "CD, CD.... we just heard. I had no idea..." She smirks.  
  
CD glares at Nate and storms into the Captain's office. "I want a new partner!" She demands before saying good morning or anything else.  
  
He runs after her "CD! We need to talk! Please!"  
  
Kate looks up surprised at the two officers.  
  
"I've never seen him like this!" Jinny whispers to Magda "Something horrible is going on!"  
  
"We need nothing! Go and fuck yourself!" CD is incredibly hurt.  
  
Magda nods. "CD seemed angry."  
  
"CD! You understood things wrong!" He's completely ignoring the Captain. "I would never do that! Look, you'll find the condom next to the bed on the floor - not used!!!"  
  
"Yeah right, we were both half naked and the condom..."  
  
"Please CD! Let me explain it!" Nate is very hurt and sad.  
  
The Captain stares at them open mouthed. "Condom?" She wonders what the hell happened. "Tell me this isn't true"  
  
"Captain, no! I would never do such things! I would never profit from a person in a condition like CD was in yesterday! Believe me!" Then he turns towards CD. "CD! You're my world! I would never do anything that would hurt you because ... I ... love you!" The last words are just a whisper coming over Nates lips.  
  
Kate nods. She can't believe Nate would abuse her like that either. "I suggest you two go to the interrogation room and .... or you just talk here." She says as Nate had pretty much just ignored the first part of what she was saying and continued. She is stunned, she shouldn't be witnessing this.  
  
CD looks deep into his eyes and sees the whole truth mirrored there. "Oh God Nate, I'm such a bitch!" She takes his hand and leads him to the interrogation room.  
  
Nate closes the door behind them. "CD! Believe me! I would never do that! It was hard for me to refuse the offers you made me when you were stoned. But I didn't take one of those offers because you mean too much to me that I would hurt you this way. I could never hurt you." He doesn't know where to look so he just stares into CD's blue eyes.  
  
"My offers?" CD can't believe she had gotten stoned. "Nate.. I... my heart tells me to believe you. But I saw all the evidences and the inspector in me kicked in... I'm so sorry."  
  
"You told me that you want me. You even slid down my pants and kissed me. You opened your blouse and then you said that you loved me. It was pretty hard not to respond to your kiss or to refuse your offers. But I knew that we could have regretted it if it had happened." He takes her into his arms. "It's not your fault. I know .. all the evidences ... and me just coming from the shower half naked. I can understand your reaction but I'm glad that you're finally listening to me."  
  
"Oh God I... I did... " She blushes.  
  
"What? You did nothing wrong. You were stoned. I'll forget what you said, okay?" That will be hard for him. Sadness is in his eyes. She hadn't heard that he said 'I love you' in the Captains office. "We're just friends, okay? And we'll forget last night!"  
  
"NO! I mean yes... I mean... God I'm sorry I tried to seduce you like that... but what I said... I mean it. I love you too." She looks deep into his eyes.  
  
"You ... you love me too?" Nate is surprised. "I .. I didn't think that you could feel this way for me. Partners, yeah. Friends, yeah. But love? I love you with all my heart since the first day I met you!" He slowly leans over and kisses her softly.  
  
CD wraps her arms around him and kisses him back, transmitting every bit of feelings she has for him into this kiss.  
  
Nate kisses her with all his love and feelings. He wants it so badly since he had to stand the torture of yesterday.  
  
The Captain walks out of her office and looks around. Not seeing CD and Nate she walks to the interrogation room.  
  
Magda is curious and gives Jinny a "let's follow her" look.  
  
Jinny just nods and follows the Captain.  
  
CD is intensifying the kiss and jumps up at Nate, slinging her legs around his waist. Nate carries her and places her on the table. He darts out his tongue to duel with hers. CD greets his tongue with her own and twirls it all around his, laying down on the table she pulls Nate on top of her.  
  
Jinny and Magda just see the Captain walking into the interrogation room and find Nate and CD kissing each other and even more see CD slinging her legs around Nate. As she sees the shocked look of the Captain Jinny starts to giggle. Magda looks as shocked. "They're both stoned."  
  
"Hey, you didn't put 'your pills' into their coffee, did you?" Jinny asks.  
  
"No but in yours" Magda smirks at Jinny.  
  
"Oh you ..." Jinny grins.  
  
The Captain now notices Jinny and Magda had followed her. She turns around. "Seems she doesn't want a new partner after all" She flatly states.  
  
Turning towards the Captain Jinny says: "You're right. They seem like an old married couple. They don't even notice us!"  
  
The Captain turns back around, wanting to tell Nate and CD to get back to work, but then smiles and decides against it. She shoves Magda and Jinny out and closes the door. "Give them one hour and then clear that room again." She tells them and then glares. "Does ANYBODY actually WORK around this place?"  
  
Not very happy about having to get back to work Jinny goes to her desk and flips through some files.  
  
CD hadn't noticed any of this, she's way to occupied with Nate. While kissing her Nate explores her body with his hands and slides them under her blouse.  
  
It also goes unnoticed by Nate who suddenly breaks the kiss. "Hey, what do you think of going to your apartment and having some breakfast? I at least owe you a bath." He grins. "But the Captain wouldn't let us go. So you have to act like you took the pills again!"  
  
CD laughs. "Ok and how did I act?"  
  
"Well, you pulled down my pants to see if I wear briefs or boxers. You somehow acted like a child. But could you please leave out the part with me and my pants down?"  
  
"Oh... I think I'm going to do that part when we're alone" CD winks at him.  
  
"Can't wait for that." Nate grins and together they leave the room after he has stolen another kiss from her.  
  
Magda suddenly sees the bottle of aspirin, on Jinny's table meanwhile. "Hey, didn't the lab guy want to come yesterday?" She asks and picks up the bottle. "And wasn't this thing much fuller yesterday?"  
  
"Mhm, I don't know. You think she might have taken them again by looking for some aspirin?" Jinny asks worried.  
  
"No one would be that stupid to make the same mistake twice." Magda shrugs it off. "But then again it would explain ...." She looks towards the interrogation room.  
  
Jinny just nods in agreement.  
  
CD grins and jumps up Nate's back. "Yieeeeeeeeeeeha! Rodeo!" She yells, pretending he's her horse.  
  
Nate acts like he's annoyed and shouts out: "Damned, Captain! I think she took this stuff again! Captain, I need to get her home!"  
  
"Oh, no" Jinny sighs. "She really took them twice!"  
  
CD picks up a report and quickly folds it into a paper plane, still clinging to Nate's back.  
  
The Captain walks out of her office and CD throws the paper plane at her and giggles.  
  
"You have 5 minutes to get her out of here!" Then she glares at Magda and Jinny. "And YOU! Get rid of these pills!"  
  
"Ok, Captain! Sorry!" Nate tries hard to hide his grin.  
  
"Come on, Magda! What will you do with these pills?" Jinny asks.  
  
Magda shrugs. "Sell them to CD?" She jokes.  
  
Kate disappears into her office quickly. "What a kindergarden" She sighs.  
  
"Run horsy run!" CD pats Nate's ass.  
  
Nate gets CD into his car and drives to CD's apartment. They get out and can't keep their hands off of each other. Finally they make it to the bedroom. But before they get into deeper actions Nate looks deep into CD's eyes. "I love you with all of my heart and my soul. I'll never hurt you!"  
  
CD just kisses him and moves her hands down on his pants.  
  
Nates hands are already under CD's blouse and ... tse tse tse, oh guys, isn't that getting too private? Yeah, it definitely is! Mind your own business!! ;-)  
  
~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~ 


End file.
